starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mysterypine/SP AU
Rise of The Rebellion --- AU Time Period This AU takes place about 20 years after the current SP, although the events of it started at the same time as our current story. --- AU Storyline One hundred years have passed since the founding of 'The Town of Acceptance,' as it is called by some, Starlit Peaks. The town earned its nickname due to its very diverse population, made up of not only dragons from Pyrrhia and Pantala, but also new dragons from new continents and some species that dragons who've never been there swear can't be real. However, nothing good can last forever and the end may come sooner than anyone ever thought. Rumors have been spreading among 'The Unusuals,' the strange creatures who take on the appearance or speak the language of dragons. Rumors that 'The Normals,' regular dragons, are planning to banish them from the town and take all of the land for themselves. Of course, The Unusuals were shocked by this and knew something had to be done. Therefore, they decided they would strike first. They planned for a little over a year until, finally, they attacked one night. The battle was over before it had even begun, with The Normals easily defeated due to The Unusuals having both planning and the element of surprise on their side. --15 Years Later-- Over a decade has passed since the victory of The Unusuals. The Normals have been living miserable lives ever since that day, with the survivors of the battle being either forced to flee the town or hide and any who were caught were forced into servitude under The Unusuals. However, just as they were beginning to give up hope for change, whispers of a rebellion began spread across those in hiding and those enslaved. Hope began to return to The Normals. This time, they would be the ones who were prepared for battle. This time, they would be victorious. --5 Years Later-- The Rebellion has been around for years now and has somehow managed to slip under the radar of The Unusuals. Now, they are almost ready to strike. Soon, war will once again fall on the town of Starlit Peaks... And this time, The Unusuals won't know what's coming. --- Roles in This AU The Unusuals: Leader - This role basically takes the place of where a tribe would have a queen. The leader can be of any gender and any species. Police - These are the creatures closest to the leader who patrol the woods for Normals. Townsfolk - These are the other creatures living in the town, which is now called The Empire of The Unusual The Normals: Leader of The Rebellion - This is the dragon who first founded the rebellion and is in charge of all of their battle plans. The Right and Left Talons - These are the dragons closest to the leader who look for new recruits and help with planning. The Rebellion - These are the dragons who were once in hiding or in slavery and who have now joined together to fight against The Unusuals and win back their home. The Runaways - These are the dragons still in hiding who either do not know about the rebellion or have just decided not to join. The Enslaved - These are the dragons who have been captured by The Unusuals and are now being kept for various purposes based on their tribes. These are the most common rankings: Art - This is basically along the lines of what Scarlet did with Glory. They find a pretty dragon, they sedate it and keep it around their home as a decoration. These are most commonly IceWings, RainWings, and SilkWings. Hard Labor - These dragons are tasked with doing the heavy lifting and hard work that The Unusuals don't want to do. They are most commonly muscular dragons like HiveWings, MudWings, NightWings, SandWings, and SeaWings. Maintenance - These dragons are tasked with pretty much anything, whether it be cleaning, cooking, landscaping, or anything in between. They are most commonly LeafWings, RainWings, SilkWings, SkyWings. --- Important Notes: 1. While Unusuals can be helping the rebellion, ones who know about the rebellion at all are few and far between. 2. Normals cannot be helping The Unusuals, unless some serious strings are pulled, because at this point in time, The Unusuals see themselves as far superior to The Normals. 3. There are certain species that would not be on either side. Category:Blog posts